<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>柱斑《合奏》 by orphalese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290933">柱斑《合奏》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese'>orphalese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 柱斑 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>宇智波斑生贺，2姐约稿</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>柱斑《合奏》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>宇智波斑生贺，2姐约稿</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　圣诞前夕，大都市里灯火辉煌，行道树上的霓虹灯汇成一条条五颜六色的河流，夜色四垂，木星已升起在东方。一辆迈巴赫齐柏林驶过贝肖特大道，隔开了前后排的玻璃幕墙上倒影出一个冷峻的身影。</p><p> </p><p>　　车内安静无声，男人身上的西装礼服沾染着淡淡的酒气，他刚从宴会上离开——或者说，是他自己的订婚宴。他并不在乎中途离场将给这场婚宴带来多大的麻烦，他现在有更重要的事，就在十分钟前，他手机上存的唯一一个联系人发来一条短讯息。</p><p> </p><p>　　“利纳特机场，21：45分降落——千手柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>　　只是一条语焉不详的信息，发来的时候，仪式正进行到最重要的环节，带订婚戒指，在柔美的小提琴奏乐中，他将手中的Moussaieff的钻戒随手扔给了一位的男宾，将胸花扯下，在众人错愕的目光中，转身离开了这场盛大的订婚宴。</p><p> </p><p>　　“今晚的仪式取消，我现在要去接一个人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　***</p><p> </p><p>　　22：18分</p><p> </p><p>　　腕表的分针走了一圈又一圈，宇智波斑从不等人，他的时间和日程精准到小时，除了自己的弟弟和那个男人，他从不为人破例。</p><p> </p><p>　　自从那件事以后，东京一别，他们已经七年未见了，所有人都知道他们是挚友，甚至一起创办了The Konoha，如今最炙手可热的科技公司。至今，宇智波斑仍然持有The Konoha近百分之三十的股份，没人知道他们为什么分道扬镳，甚至联合创始人千手柱间，在集团发展最鼎盛的时期，退出了董事会，让千手扉间履职CEO，全权负责集团业务，自此仿佛人间蒸发一般，没人知道他的去向。</p><p> </p><p>　　远远地，宇智波斑就看到了那个男人，即便在人来人往的机场里，他也非常引人瞩目——一头黑色的及腰长发，修长的身体被包裹在棕色的呢绒大衣里，他目光温和，让那棱角分明的五官也柔和了许多，他的眼睛极黑极静，像是旷野的星空，当他看着你的时候，眼眸里会泛起一丝笑意和亮光，仿佛你是他最珍视的人。两人的目光在川流不息的人群里交汇，撞进彼此的眼里，仿佛石头投入了湖面，激起了阵阵涟漪。</p><p> </p><p>　　“斑。”他听见那人叫他的名字，还是那么热情和快乐，就仿佛，这个名字本身能给他带来快乐，他又喊了好几声，然后快步走了过来，斑却站在原地没有动，任由那个身影靠近，熟悉的体温包围着他。</p><p> </p><p>　　他知道，千手柱间正在拥抱他。</p><p> </p><p>　　他闭上眼睛，用下巴轻轻蹭了下对方的肩头——太近了，应该推开的。</p><p> </p><p>　　“柱间。”他喊出对方的名字，从唇间滚落的音节并不生涩，就仿佛当年一样。他搂住对方的腰身，两人的身体贴合在一起，呼吸间是那熏衣的淡淡檀香。</p><p> </p><p>　　——他不喜欢，千手家的一切他都不喜欢，除了柱间。</p><p> </p><p>　　唯有这个男人，他承认能与自己并肩。</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间先松开了手臂，他手里拎着一个方形的纸盒子，这是他专程从东京订做带来的，老友见面，又是这个特殊的日子，自然不能两手空空。多年未见，斑的面容没有丝毫变化，好像光阴在他的身上停滞了，只是…斑以前并不喜欢拥抱，他还说过，所有需要触碰的礼节本身就是无礼。</p><p> </p><p>　　“斑，生日快乐。”柱间拎着礼盒的丝带，递到对方怀里。“我记得大学的时候，你曾经说过这家店的蛋糕还不错，你难得夸什么东西好，我就记下来了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那都是十多年前的事了。”斑眉毛微蹙，柱间竟然记得这样随口的一句话，而且他当时这样说，是因为千手扉间厌恶一切甜品，刚好那天对方来探望自己的大哥，他与柱间在一起，他便找了一家甜品店用餐。当然，现在他不会做这种稍显幼稚的事，他会让保安将那个家伙驱赶走。</p><p> </p><p>　　“是啊，已经十多年了，以前我们每个生日都一起过，如果……”柱间语带怀念，感慨了下，他注意到斑眸光微变，连忙岔开话题道：“这么晚了，你还有要紧的事的吗？没有要事的话，我们一起吃个饭庆祝下，我睡了一路，现在肚子好饿。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他语气可怜兮兮，但是又极有分寸，在任何方面都很妥帖，可是宇智波斑却冷淡了下来：“多年未见，你杳无音讯，现在突然出现只是为了跟我吃个饭么。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“怎么会，我有给你发邮件的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……七年只有三封哈希加密的数字邮件，没有人知道你的行踪，这还不是杳无音讯吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我在战区，那里通讯信号都被屏蔽了，我身份特殊，很难接触到网络，而且也有被窃听和拦截的可能，我不想给你们带来麻烦。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“柱间，你究竟在做些什么？”斑的眼底涌流着一股压抑得极深的情绪，就像听到当年柱间的决意，他无法理解也无法接受。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我现在还不能说。”柱间轻轻地摇头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“好，那么你说说看，这次又是为什么回来，并不是单纯来见我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间感受到对方话语里的尖锐和冷漠，他对外人从来就是这样，冷冷淡淡，公事公办的态度。柱间的心里仿佛被什么硌了下，他的笑容里多了一丝难解的情绪：“我既是来见你，也是要让你办一件事，只有你才能办到的事。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哦？那就是有求于我了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“求我的人可以从东京排到墨尔本，你凭什么能让我点头？还是说你想用过去的交情来求我。”斑冷笑道：“别忘了，我们之间的情谊是你亲手斩断的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你不会拒绝我的，斑。”柱间的眼神沉稳，目光极为坚定。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你为什会认为…我会一次又一次…”斑嘲讽地道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“因为你来了，你现在站在我面前。”柱间注视着他，轻轻地道：“我知道，你是个温柔的人，你愿意来见我，你心里其实并没有介怀，你只是生气我这么多年不联系你吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间看着对方陷入短暂的沉默，又说道：“先去吃饭吧，我会一直待到主显节，我们还有很长时间。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我可不想在都是野猴子的地方吃饭。我们直接回家，你不是带了蛋糕吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“去你的家里？方便吗？我已经订好酒店了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“别再啰嗦了，柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“…知道了，我跟你回家，你真的没什么要紧事吗？看你的穿着刚才是在参加宴会吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“没什么大不了的。”不过是订婚典礼罢了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“好，那我们回家。”</p><p> </p><p>　　***</p><p> </p><p>　　黑色的迈巴赫齐柏林在高速上飞驰，驶向西北部的别墅区。离开机场的时候夜色已深，外面下起了雨，车内却极为静谧，香薰是橙花的味道，淡淡的香甜，让柱间感觉又饿了几分，而斑从上车后，只是闭目养神。</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间轻轻推了推对方，那沉黑冷冽的目光扫了过来，斑皱眉道：“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是不是累了？要不躺下休息吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“只是酒喝多了些，我不习惯在陌生的地方睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这是你自己的车。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“一样。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你靠在我身上吧。”柱间这样说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　斑刚想拒绝，但是看见他那诚挚的目光，喉头微动。</p><p> </p><p>　　“这样你会舒服些，只要别吐在我身上就好，这件衣服是新买的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑轻哼了一声，然后倒头躺在对方的腿上。</p><p> </p><p>　　也许是酒的后劲有些大，也许是柱间的身上熟悉的温度和气息，困意涌了上来，他第一次在车里睡着。梦里光怪陆离，时光交错，小时候一起玩耍的孩子，转眼又成年，场景一个个变幻着，一些一起做过和未做的事，他们在岩石上畅谈着梦想，一起在极地旅行，耳畔是新年一百零八下的钟声。</p><p> </p><p>　　梦境的最后，他感到有些热，而柱间凑了上了，他们快要贴在一起，像是被引诱一般，离自己越来越近……</p><p> </p><p>　　好热，好烫。</p><p> </p><p>　　“斑，斑——”</p><p> </p><p>　　一个声音在喊自己。</p><p> </p><p>　　是柱间的声音。</p><p> </p><p>　　当斑终于从这沉坠繁复的梦境中醒来时，发现柱间正贴着车门，离自己有一段距离，而且表情有些不自然。</p><p> </p><p>　　“到了吗？”斑的声音有些沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间脸上有些发红，勉强回道：“还没有。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你怎么了？”斑终于注意到对方不正常的模样。</p><p> </p><p>　　“没，没什么。”柱间支支吾吾。</p><p> </p><p>　　“没什么你脸这么红。”斑淡淡道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“……热的，空调温度太高了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑忽略他那蹩脚的理由，专注地看着他，见对方躲避了自己的目光——只有在心虚的时候，柱间才会这么躲躲闪闪。</p><p> </p><p>　　他注意到对方脱下了大衣，衬衫的扣子也解开了好几颗，而大衣却盖在腰腿之间。</p><p> </p><p>　　“热的话你可以把衣服脱掉。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我已经把外套脱了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“脱了为什么又要盖在腿上。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……年纪大了，下雨天膝盖容易疼，还是要保暖。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“衬衫也可以脱了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那怎么行？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“怎么不行？还是你不方便来，我可以帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这样不雅观，车上还有司机呢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“前后是全封闭的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那也不太好，现在又不是夏天。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我看你热的都流汗了，这件衬衫的纽扣不好解开，我来会快一些。”斑低声道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“斑……”</p><p> </p><p>　　而斑不理会柱间虚弱的声音，他凑近过去，将那衬衫的纽扣一颗颗解开，他动作极慢，手指擦过那片棕褐色的胸膛，指尖是微微的潮热，而他黝黑的双目闪过一丝热意，他解开最后一粒扣子，手掌拂过小腹那紧实的肌肉，又一路向上，将胸口的衬衫撩开，看见在湿热的空气中，那立起来的乳首，他用食指的指尖轻轻地拨弄了一下，听见柱间闷哼了一声。</p><p> </p><p>　　“别装了。”斑的声音越发的沙哑。他的动作极快，即便柱间能够拦住他，但是因为刚才的突发状况已经避不开了，他的手如游蛇一般钻入了大衣覆盖的位置，掌心覆盖那昂扬的部位，凑在柱间的耳边说道：“你硬了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他修长的手指隔着裤子的布料握住那硬挺的部位，很热，梦里似乎也是这样的热度。</p><p> </p><p>　　而他的嘴唇则擦过柱间的脸颊，又停留在脖间，轻轻地含住那颤动的喉头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“斑，这样不好。”柱间的声音是同样的沙哑。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是指这样硬着不好，还是什么不好？”斑低声道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你明知道我在说什么。”柱间抗拒道，而斑的手指却还在玩弄他的乳首。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我们是朋友那一套吗？”柱间听到斑轻嗤。</p><p> </p><p>　　“朋友不该这样的。”快感一阵阵袭来，让柱间有些招架不住。</p><p> </p><p>　　“只是互相帮助而已，不要误会了柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你当年也是这么说的……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你第一次射在我手上的时候，不舒服吗？是我给你的成年礼，柱间。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“但是这是情侣间才会做的事，不是朋友能做的。”柱间脸上通红。</p><p> </p><p>　　“是你太狭隘了，朋友能做更多的事。”斑低语道：“你现在难道不想射出来吗？在你朋友的帮助下。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我……唔。”柱间无力地闭上眼睛，裤口的拉链被拉开，那白玉一样的手长驱直入，冰凉的指尖触碰到火热的阳具，快感让柱间眼眶有些潮湿，他声音微弱而沙哑地道：“我说不过你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你只要享受就好。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你为什么这么熟练？难道你经常自己……”。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我可不像你孤家寡人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我有很多女人——”斑用拇指在那火热阳具的铃口处打圈，在柱间突然看过来的目光中，轻佻地道：“还有男人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　一股说不上是什么的酸涩感甚至压过了快感，柱间按住了斑的手，他眼里的情欲渐渐褪去，声音带着连他自己都未察觉的愤怒：“你以前不是这样的，你不是厌恶别人触碰你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“那些只是玩伴，他们都很干净，只是上床罢了，我从不留他们过夜。”斑有些惊讶于他的愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>　　像是心脏被什么攥住一样，柱间感到那里有些疼，他这才发现，这么多年过去，很多事情都改变了，包括宇智波斑。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那你现在对我做的事呢？也只是在玩吗？”柱间开口道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“当然不是。”斑反驳道。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你那时候故意亲我，抱我，挑逗我……”那阵热意和欲念已经彻底消散，柱间甚至感觉周身有些寒冷，他断断续续地道：“只是好玩而已，对任何人都能得出来，对吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你不是任何人。”斑皱眉，“柱间，你是我最重要的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“朋友？”柱间重复这个词，他向来平静的眼里波澜流动：“你会这样抚摸朋友，你还会跟朋友做…斑，我曾经以为，你只会跟我做这样亲密的事。”</p><p> </p><p>　　灯光下，斑长而浓密的睫毛投下簇蔟阴影，许久之后，他才开口道：“柱间，在你心目中我们只是朋友。我不能永远等你，以后我不会再做越界的事情了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　那股疼痛和酸涩没有停歇，反而愈演愈烈，柱间听到斑这样划清界限的话，浑然忘记了一开始的目的，脑海中只是回荡着那句“我不能永远等你”，心像是被狠狠剜了一刀，他攥住斑的手，用力地紧握住：“我们像小时候那样多好，亲密无间，是彼此最好的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“人总要长大，要成家立业，要结婚生子，这不都是你说的吗？八年前，你订婚的时候，还劝我要改改自己的性格，稳定下来。”斑冷冷地说道：“你说的每一个字我都记得。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“当时是——”柱间停顿了下，与斑对视道：“而且那根本不是订婚，只是交易，我事后也解除了婚约。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哦？你为什么要解除？是因为自己跟最好的朋友做爱了而愧对女方么。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不是的，你明知道不是这样，而且那天是喝多了酒发生的意外。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“只是意外…柱间，你在床上可是很热情，喊着我的名字，在我身上射了三次。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“之前是你说这是朋友之间的互助。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“——你内心一直在怨恨我吧，你原本能好好的娶妻生子。”斑冷笑道。“当然，你现在也能。”</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间苦涩地开口道：“斑，我只是想让你活得轻松一些，我们如果发展成另外的关系，宇智波这样古老而传统的家族是不会容忍的，你也会背叛你父亲的期望。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑抬起头，眼眸微亮，他的声音和缓下来：“另外的关系，柱间，你曾经考虑过什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我的考虑不重要。”柱间摇了摇头：“你的家族，你的声誉，还有世人的眼光。斑，我希望你能过正常的生活，你以前是个洁身自好的人，结婚后也会是个好丈夫。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑却倔强地看着柱间道：“不，你前面的话才是最重要的。柱间，为什么你要顾虑那么多，宇智波一族算什么，世人的眼光又如何，我都不在乎。”</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间轻声叹道：“朋友，是最安全的位置。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“可我不要安全。”斑这样说着，俯身吻上了柱间的唇。</p><p> </p><p>　　潮热的气息相交，唇齿间是对方的味道，杜松子酒、橙花和檀香混合在一起，斑撬开柱间的牙关，热烈地吻着他。</p><p> </p><p>　　他的吻娴熟而挑逗，像飞舞的蝴蝶，而柱间则十分青涩地任由着他吻着，轻轻地用手指插入对方的发间。</p><p> </p><p>　　两人的身体都在升温，肺叶因缺氧而生疼，但没人主动停止，热烈地纠缠着，舔舐着，像是要将这漫长的光阴都填补在这一刻。</p><p> </p><p>　　斑抚摸着手掌下那柔韧的身体，当摸到后背的疤痕时，他面色微变，结束了这一吻，沉声问道：“你受伤了？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“一些小伤，早就痊愈了。”柱间不以为意道。</p><p> </p><p>　　斑的目光去沉了下来：“柱间，我无法阻拦你想做的事，但我不想下次见到你，是替你收尸。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“过节的日子不要这么咒我啊。”柱间无奈道，他明白斑的担忧，于是轻轻摸着对方的脖颈处，温声道：“我一定会长命百岁，死在你后面。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑将对方的腰身一揽，咬上了柱间的下唇。</p><p> </p><p>　　***</p><p> </p><p>　　到西郊别墅的时候已是深夜，客厅里只有一盏累丝纯银的九灯烛台亮着，倒影出两道交叠的身影。</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间托着斑的身体，手掌包裹住他的臀部，男人的身体并不柔软，掌心里是结实的肌肉，但那具肉体像是有某种引力，每一次的触碰，都能引起他的情欲。他用牙齿咬开那松散的领结，在那片洁白的肌肤上肆意地吻着，他的吻直接而生涩，像是孩子一样，轻轻地啃咬，从锁骨到胸膛，舌头舔过那挺立的乳首，那里红红的，泛着微微的水光，柱间埋头在那里，用舌尖在上面打转，手掌下，斑的身体随着他的动作而微微颤动。</p><p> </p><p>　　“柱间……你还是更喜欢女人吧。”斑的声音沙哑，像是低音提琴的乐声。</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间回应他的是微微用力咬了一下，听到斑的嘶声，他闷声道：“明明是你更喜欢女人。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑用手在对方胯间硬挺的部位上按了下，低声耳语道：“我能用口让你射出来，你办得到吗？你连看的勇气都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……我只是觉得都是男人，这么做很奇怪。”似乎是那言语中的挑逗之意，柱间脸皮发红，他任由斑在他腿间搓揉着，那里已经胀得发疼。“但是如果是跟你的话，我会学习的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑轻笑了一声，他很了解这个男人，能退让这种地步，已经是极限了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“那么柱间，接下来你要好好学着。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他褪下柱间的衣裤，那个火热硬挺的部位几乎是迫不及待地摆脱了布料的束缚，斑的目光幽深，他用手指碾过玲口的液体，那里早已因情动而湿了一大片。</p><p> </p><p>　　“这么硬了。”他低声道，见柱间已满脸通红地闭上双目，他又说道：“柱间，你要睁看眼睛看着。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他用手将柱间推倒在那织花簇绒的双人沙发上，那上面绘有林间小鹿和缠绕的枝叶葡萄，而此时，他就像枝叶一样缠绕在柱间的身上，他的手指从那漂亮的肌肉线条上一一拂过，又在大腿内侧逡巡，就是不碰那滚烫火热的地方，柱间万般难耐，几乎想伸手去触碰自己，而斑却攥住了他的手，只是沿着那些敏感的肌肤游走。</p><p> </p><p>　　硬翘阳具的顶端已潺潺流水，滴落在沙发的绒面，就在柱间再无法忍耐这种煎熬的时候，那里被一个湿润温热的地方包裹住了，那股刺激几乎人立刻射精，但是阳具的根部却被斑的手指圈住，射精的冲动不断地涌上来，快感袭遍全身，却始终无法真正畅快淋漓的释放，柱间的手指搅动着斑的头发，唇间溢出断断续续的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>　　斑舔弄着阳具的顶端，柱间的器物很大，他也只能勉强地含住，但到底是男人，他很清楚怎么让对方更舒服。一松一紧，舔吮吸裹，阳具在他的口中又大了几分，柱间的声音已经不成调，他喘着粗气道：“斑，松开手，让我让我……”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑却依然固执，那里已经青筋狰狞，积攒到了极点，柱间眸中泛出水光，他插在斑发间的手也开始发麻，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我想听听你的声音。”斑这样说着，松开了束缚的手，又俯身在那喷薄欲出的顶端含吮着。</p><p> </p><p>　　全身的热意、精力和快感都在瞬间释放，柱间在斑的口中射了出来，一股又一股，持续地射精，身体因攀上了快感的顶点而近乎痉挛，他无意识地叫着斑的名字。而斑则在他的声音中，用手释放了自己，两人的精液沾湿了沙发，这件爱德华时期古老而典雅的坐具显得色情而糜乱。</p><p> </p><p>　　过了很久，柱间才从这没顶的快感中恢复过来，他轻抚着斑的后背，问道：“你和他们，也是这么做的吗？”即使只是想象那个画面，他的胸口便有些疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>　　“他们？”斑抬起头，疑惑地重复着，看着柱间那拧紧的眉心，他颇有兴味地道：“你很介意那些玩伴吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间像是被扎了一下，撑起身子，注视着斑道：“如果我说，我非常介意呢。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑上一次见到柱间这么认真，还是在七年前，对方决意要离开的时候。他的胸腔滚烫了一瞬，原来这个男人，也不是那么无动于衷，毫不动摇。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你走了之后，我确实搜集了一些外貌上跟你相像的男人和女人，有的是眉眼，有的是头发或者背影，都是些赝品罢了，我没有跟他们做任何事，只是花钱养着。”斑凑近柱间的耳边说道：“我只对你硬得起来。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……你为什么要干这种无聊的事？”柱间觉得难以理解。</p><p> </p><p>　　“就像拼图一样，赝品也能拼凑出来你的样子，在你消失后，我总得寻找些乐趣。”斑低声道，他毫不遮掩自己对柱间的执着。</p><p> </p><p>　　“但是你刚才还说会跟他们上床。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是他们上床，我会在隔壁房间用监控看他们做爱，他们中有一些人的背影很像你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“……”柱间听着他认真地口吻，甚至怀疑，是否是因为自己当年的决定，而让斑在漫长的岁月里成为了变态。</p><p> </p><p>　　“以后不要做这种事了。”想到斑找来一些像自己的人，来表演活春宫，他便有些毛骨悚然。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你回来了，我自然不需要那些赝品。”斑起身走向冰柜，将蛋糕和红酒拿了过来。钴蓝彩瓷的壁炉钟走到了零点，他斟了两杯酒，看向窗外的焰火，在那片灯火中，柱间凝视着他优美而平静的侧脸，拿起那盏骨瓷酒杯，与他碰杯，在那看向他的清冽目光里，他挽住斑的手臂，斑手中的酒杯里波光荡漾，他的眼眸里也像是收敛起月光的清辉，在共同的默契中，他们对饮交杯，外面风雨如注，而两颗心滚烫而炽热。</p><p> </p><p>　　“生日快乐。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“现在耶稣的生日。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我不关心他，我只想要你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“真巧，我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>　　***</p><p> </p><p>　　羽管键琴跳动着拨弦的声音，唯美而迷幻，两个高大的身影叠错着，身下那个男人手撑着钢琴的边缘，随着一下又一下的撞击起起伏伏，手指擦过了琴键，肉体的撞击和弦音像是合奏一样，意乱情迷。</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间沉沦在那温热的紧密里，他扶着斑的腰身，用力地抽插，浅浅深深，每一下都快抽出来，又插入深处，他的呼吸逐渐变得紊乱，在斑细碎的声音中，他用力地顶着那个点，对方舒服地闷哼了出来，他便又狠狠地研磨着，里面不断地收缩，越吸越紧，柱间用手握住斑的阳具，上下抚弄，又抽插了数十下，两人一前一后射了出来，精液沿着柱间的手掌滑落到手腕。</p><p> </p><p>　　斑的双眼因为高潮而发红，他低声喘息着，这种和柱间融为一体的感觉让他迷醉，酒意和快感同时涌上，他身子有些发软，柱间拦腰抱起他，亲吻着他的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>　　床上，柱间抚弄着身下人那发红的乳头，上面布满了咬痕，那白皙的身体上都是他留下的痕迹。刚刚高潮过的身体很是敏感，在柱间的撩拨之下，那软下来的阳具又颤颤巍巍地立起来。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我想要你，柱间。”斑这样说着，攥住对方的撩拨的手。“你再玩下去，我就不做前戏，直接进去了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“这么心急吗？”柱间低声笑道，他转而握住那半硬的阳具，在对方有些错愕的目光中，低头含住。</p><p> </p><p>　　原本半硬半软的阴茎几乎是在柱间含住之后瞬间硬了起来，龟头抵住了柱间的上颚，斑难耐地叫出声来。</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间回忆着之前的感受，在那上面舔吮着，他第一次做这样的事情，青涩又认真，让斑看着他埋首在腿间的身影就已经想要射出来，但是他还是忍住了，让柱间缓缓地舔弄着，挑逗着。</p><p> </p><p>　　“现在射了的话，你还怎么上我？”柱间低语。</p><p> </p><p>　　斑绷紧了下身，沙哑地回应道：“我不会输给你的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间只是笑，又抓过来他的手，亲吻着手背和每一根手指，他含住斑的手指，含糊不清地道：“来上我吧，我给你舔湿了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　斑看着他俊朗的五官，和抬头看着自己时那天真的神情，那股诱惑，让他浑身想被火燃烧着。“呵呵，你可真是学什么都快。”</p><p> </p><p>　　他说完便撑起身子，将柱间压在自己的身下，将润滑液倒在臀缝间，那从未被进入过的后庭很紧，只是一根手指便难以深入，柱间躺在床上，感受着斑的手指进进出出，耐心地扩张着。</p><p> </p><p>　　“放松。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我很放松了。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“…臀部肌肉放松，太紧了，我进不去。”</p><p> </p><p>　　柱间慢吞吞地嗯了一声，努力地放松肌肉，但越是刻意，肌肉越是紧绷，一瓶润滑液用光，斑渐渐失去耐心，直接顶入进去，但只前端进去了一点，便再动不了。</p><p> </p><p>　　这样不上不下的状态让人更为难受，斑抽了出来，叹道：“看来你没有这方面的天赋。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你是第一个说我没天赋的人。”柱间不满道。</p><p> </p><p>　　斑俯下身将柱间搂住，让人紧密无间地贴合在一起，下体挨着下体，交换着彼此的温度，细小的摩擦像火星飞溅，大雨滂沱的冬日夜晚，却似乎更热了。</p><p> </p><p>　　他握住那火热的硬挺，缓缓坐了上去，两人都发出嘶声，这个位置，进入了更深的地方，像是能将人贯穿一样，斑能感受到体内柱间的形状，几乎将他撑满，而他喜欢像这样握住主动权，看着身下的柱间随着自己的动作而脸上潮红，他能看到一丝一毫细微的变化，感受对方那起起伏伏的快感。</p><p> </p><p>　　这整个夜里，炙热的情感像是绳索一般缠绕着，他们像是忘却了世俗的一切，爱抚着彼此，一次又一次地释放，在高潮中沉沦跌宕，那往日的光阴交叠在一起，处处都有彼此的身影，他们那么亲密，那么不可分割。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>　　清晨的阳光，从落地窗照射进来，黑色的长发纠缠在一起，斑早早地醒来，他看着柱间的睡颜，在那睡着后仍然皱着的眉间落下一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>　　他们十岁相识，从少年到青年，那或天真或热血的岁月，都是对方的身影，他们像是镜子映照着彼此，无数时光的碎片里，是他们的过去和未来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>